The French Maid
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Spicing things up is always a good idea, specially when you know exactly how to do it. Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut.)


Joyce couldn't wait for Steve to get home. They had been talking about spicing up their sex life and she had just the thing. Joyce had spent the day looking for the perfect outfit to wear that night and, now that she put it on, she couldn't wait to see Steve's reaction.

Steve had a long day at the office and all he wanted was to get home and see Joyce. Walking through the door, he was met with soft lighting and music. Calling out for Joyce, letting her know that he was home, he soon saw her coming into the living room, with a beer in her hand, and the sight before him surprised him.

Joyce was wearing a French maid costume, way shorter than anything that she would usually wear, silk stockings, high heels and her hair pulled back in a braid. She walked in the room swaying her hips side to side and with a devilish smirk on her red, plump lips. Joyce quickly placed the beer in front of him on the coffee table with her back turned to him before walking back to the kitchen, giving Steve a perfect view of her ass, making him realize she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Steve could feel the pressure his cargo pants were putting on his, already, erected cock. Trying to adjust himself, Steve placed one hand down his pants and grabbed his cock, making him shiver at the contact. His mind was filled with images of what he would do to her, making his cock throb in his hand in anticipation.

Standing up, he made his way to the kitchen and saw Joyce bending over one of the bottom cabinets, looking for something. From where he was standing, he could see her entrance completely unprotected and wet. She was as turned on as he was. Steve wasn't going to wait. He wanted and needed her.

Coming from behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and began rubbing himself on her. He heard Joyce gasp at the contact, but it was quickly replaced by a moan. Letting her get up straight, he didn't light up, making her moan even more.

\- "What are you doing, boss?" – She asked him, her voice dripping with desire and slightly out of breath.

\- "What does it look like?"

\- "We shouldn't be doing this. After all, you're my boss." – Steve could her the smirk on her voice as she answered.

\- "Does it look like I care?"

He started kissing her neck, nibbling at that special spot that he knew drove her crazy. He groped her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He could hear and feel her moan. Without hesitation, he ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere. She yelped at the sudden movement, but didn't made any move to stop him.

Joyce reached behind her back and stroked his cock. She stroked him hard, over his pants, and she could hear his breath hitching every time she would apply pressure. That made her even more turned on. It didn't take long for her to unbutton his cargo pants and put her hand inside his boxers and really stroke him. His cock twitching in her hands when she started.

\- "God, Joyce. That's good. Just like that."

\- "Like this, boss?" – She couldn't help but smile when his only answer was a husky moan. She knew he loved the way she would jerk him off and tonight was no exception.

He didn't waste time. Pulling her skirt up, he put a hand on her pussy and started rubbing her clit. He could tell she was loving it by the way she was arching her back towards him and by the soft moans that came out of her mouth. The more he rubbed, the louder she would get.

\- "Boss, fuck, that's it. Don't stop. Please."

\- "You like it like this?"

\- "Yes, please don't stop. I'm almost there." – A few seconds and she was moaning as loud as she could as she hit her peak and rode that orgasm out.

To say that Steve loved hearing her calling him "Boss" was an understatement. Every time she did, his cock would twitch in her hand and he was a step closer to losing it. He kept rubbing her clit, making her come over and over, until he could feel her legs shaking.

Once Joyce came down from her last high, he turned her towards him and picked her up. Placing her on her feet near the table, he turned her around and bend her over the table, pulling her skirt as high as it went. Taking his cock from his pants, he placed himself at her entrance and thrusted inside of her as hard as he could.

He heard her scream his name in pleasure and begging him to keep going just like that, only faster. Steve was happy to oblige. The faster and harder he went, the louder she got and that drove him insane.

\- "Fuck, boss. Don't stop."

\- "You like it like this? Yeah? Say my name, come on."

\- "Steve, fuck, Steve. Don't stop." – She didn't know what else to say. He was fucking her like he had never fucked her before. She couldn't think straight. Joyce felt her orgasm climbing and soon she hit her peak. Screaming his name, she came, shaking violently under him.

Picking her up again by her legs, he carried her towards the couch, laying her there. Taking his clothes off, he quickly got on top of her, aligning himself with her entrance. While kissing her, with a hard thrust, he was inside of her. "God, she feels so good.", he thought, pulling her breast to his mouth and licking her nipple, making her moan his name. He started thrusting, faster and harder than ever before.

\- "Steve, please, don't stop. I'm gonna come. Please." – She pleaded with him. She felt him going faster as soon as those words left her mouth. She could feel the heat in her lower stomach rising, the shaking of her legs as she is about to come. She clenched around his cock and rode that orgasm.

\- "Get on all fours." – She did as she was told. He thrusted inside her again, hard. She could feel him touch her core. She loved it when he did that. A few hard and fast thrusts and they were both on the edge of coming.

\- "God, Steve. Keep going. You're gonna make me come again."

\- "Fuck, Joyce. I'm almost there. Come for me, baby. Come on."

\- "Steve, I'm coming. Come inside me, please. I wanna feel you come inside me. God, I'm almost the…" – That was his cue. He could feel her cramping around his cock, the way her back arched and the scream she let out, were all dead giveaways that she had come. He wasn't far behind. He came inside of her, filling her up just like she wanted.

Looking down at her, he could tell she was spent.

\- "You okay, babe?"

\- "I'm good. Just tired." – Joyce answered, a tired smile on her lips.

Steve got up, went to the bathroom and brought a wet cloth. After cleaning both of them up, they just laid there, resting. "That was different, that's for sure.", Steve thought, a smile on his lips, not wanting to wait too long for next time.


End file.
